


Pirate Ships, Toe Jam and Tin Flowers

by paper_thin_mind



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is called Daniel, Dreams, Fantasy, GISHWHES, Kind of Angsty but not really, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, also I wanted to make just Daniel joke, because rip danisnotonfire, but he's not actually in the story, phan if you squint, supernatural related ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_thin_mind/pseuds/paper_thin_mind
Summary: Misha Collins did a story thing for gishwhes so instead of participating, I used it as a prompt and made it a phanfiction.Summary: Daniel finds himself on a pirate ship, and a bizarre experience ensues.





	Pirate Ships, Toe Jam and Tin Flowers

It was on an old pirate ship that they met. In a dream, Daniel had thought, because how could anything so bizarre happen in reality? 

He sat among the rafters, arms stretched out as the boat swayed, feeling the salty breeze through his hair. A sudden crash sounded from below, echos bouncing through the boat. He scrambled down the mast hurriedly and landed with a thud on the floor. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He called as he entered the cabin. An array of jars were scattered across the old wooden flooring, some broken, their contents seeping into the cracks. 

A boy stood among the mess, with black hair and clear blue eyes. A straw hat was perched on his head and a scowl stretched across his lips.

"You look like a belligerent scarecrow” Daniel mused, stepping over a puddle of yellow liquid.

The boy scoffed as he bent to pick up one of the unharmed jars. “Says the boy in a pirate hat, don’t tell me I look belligerent.” Daniel sighed.

“What is this stuff?” The boy questioned, a look of disgust crossing his features as he moved to twist open the lid. A loud croak sounded from behind them. A...toad?

“It’s toe jam.” The toad said, he was much bigger than any toad Daniel had ever seen before, with a monocle balanced on his left eye. He stared in bemusement as it hopped down from the shelf.

“Eurgh! Yuck!” The boy squealed and threw the jar to the floor, breaking it on contact.

“Hey now, there’s no need for that is there?” The toad tutted, watching as the, well, toe jam, spread accords the floor.  
“What’s it down here for?” Daniel asked, carefully avoiding eye contact. He had to be dreaming, this was utterly ridiculous!

“Well that’s none of your business young man.” The toad chastised. "But I'll have you know that you will be clearing this mess up later." Daniel, of course would have agreed, only he was rather rudely interrupted with a purple cloud of smoke rushing through the door.

And then he was back atop the mast, pulling the boy up with him as the sun set behind them.  


"So, what’s your name then?” Daniel asked the boy as he gripped his hand.  
“Philip,” He heaved out, hooking his leg over the rigging. “But you can call me Phil."

“I’m Daniel.” He replied.

“Just Daniel?” He nodded. “Well, just Daniel, here: take this.” He was confused for a moment, until Phil pulled out a metal flower from his coat pocket. The marmalade sky reflected in the petals as he placed it in Daniel's palm, folding his fingers around it.

Dan looked up to thank him, but suddenly he was falling, down and down in a seemingly endless spiral, blue seas and tangarene petals painting the insides of his eyelids. He landed with a soft ‘ooof’ on a mattress and he opened his eyes hesitantly.  
It was his room, the familiar pale blue walls and the grey curtains, a strip of sunlight streaming through a gap in the middle. He looked over to his alarm clock, and there, perfectly balanced on top, was the tin flower.

“Huh.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, it's just a bit random really, leave kudos or a comment if you did.


End file.
